Misery Business
by Cupcakes11
Summary: Gwuncan love story. Duncan moves in to Gwen's neighborhood along with his family. During the time, he and Gwen started to get to know each other.
1. New Neighbors

"Let's go, Gwen!" Gwen's mother, Nancy called.

Gwen rushed down the stairs. She was spending time in her room before going to the neighbor's house for a welcome party. She was dressed in a black t-shirt with 'The Rocky Horror Picture Show' logo, dusk denim 4 1/2 shorts and black shimmer canvas cap toe pop kicks sneakers. Her black/teal hair was styled in medium length straight with long layers cut around the sides and back like Julie Brown.

Her mother picked up a bowl of salad, hoping the new neighbors would like it.

"I told you it wasn't a good idea, Mom!" Gwen's brother, Troy, said. He was helping his mom prepared the food for the neighbors.

"Oh, nonsense." Nancy said, laughing, "We're just here to welcome some new neighbors who moved here."

Gwen stepped outside which she can see a small blue area to eat and cool off on the lawn across the street. There was a table of food with a pink tablecloth along with a lot of people, talking and holding drinks. The men are wearing collar shirts, black/tan slacks, a belt and dress shoes while the women wore dresses that is fancier and high heels.

"Remember, Gwen," Nancy said, "behave yourself towards in front of our neighbors."

"Sure," Gwen said, flatly.

"Hello?" Nancy called to the other direction.

"Hey!" a man called. "You must live across the secret!"

It was Mr. Truman Burton and his blonde wife, Lorriane. They were dressed like other people did.

"Yes!" said Nancy, "I'm Nancy Paulsen." She put her salad on the table and shook Mr. and Mrs. Burton's hands. "And this is my daughter Gwen."

"Nice to meet you," Gwen said, politely.

"And also, I had a son named Troy," Nancy said, "He's over there, hanging out with his friends."

Sure enough, Troy was in the shade area at the tree with his friends, talking in a conversation.

"That's perfect!" said Mr. Burton. "My wife and I have two kids that look around their age."

"Great." said Nancy. "Find them, Gwen." That's when a girl appeared out of nowhere. She had blonde hair in razor cut emo style and teal eyes, wearing a black 'Asking Alexandria' t-shirt, green skinny jeans and black TUK Teddy Face flat shoes. She looked like an Emo, according to her style.

"This is our daughter, Kristy." Mr. Burton said, introducing Gwen and Nancy to the girl.

"Hi." said Kristy, waving her arm at them.

"Kristy," Mrs. Burton introduced, "These are the neighbors from across the street. Mrs. Nancy Paulsen and Gwen."

"Nice to meet you." Kristy said. "Can I get you anything to drink, Gwen?"

"I'll get the drink myself, thanks."

"Ok." Kristy pulled out a water bottle and drank it until it was empty. "Sorry, I was jumping rope with some little girls. Wanna hang out somewhere?"

"Oh c'mon, Kristy-" Mr. Burton insisted. Before he could finish, the girls were gone.

"They'll be fine, dear." Mrs. Burton said to her husband, "They won't cause any trouble."

"Yeah like she said." Nancy added.

Gwen and Kristy were in the back, drinking Coke.

"Now I mean no offense but are you an emo, Kristy?" Gwen asked.

"All the way," Kristy declared. "I hate pink. It's just creepy."

"I agree,"

"I also hate anything girly."

"Justin Bieber, One Direction, Kesha, Victoria's Secret, shopping malls, Candies and Hannah Montana." Gwen concluded.

"Wow." Kristy said, amused, "It's like you almost read my mind."

"How off was I?"

"Hardly."

"Do you have a brother?" Gwen asked, changing the subject.

"Yes I do," Kristy said, "I'm his younger sister."

"Where is he?"

"I don't know. Maybe he's inside playing video games hiding from all those girls. Let's go check."

"Okay." Gwen said as they both walked off.

* * *

**End chapter**


	2. Meet Duncan

Kristy opened the door from the back of the house which is actually belongs to her and her family.

"Duncan!" she called.

"His name's Duncan?" Gwen asked.

"Yep. That's his name, alright." Kristy said, "Where the heck is he? Duncan?"

She got no reply.

"He must be outside." said Gwen.

"Yeah, let's go back out. I hate air conditioning."

When they stepped out, they noticed a mob of girls around their age. About ten of them, dressed in high heels and expensive dresses. Gwen rolled her eyes.

"Why do people dress over a casual occasion?" Kristy asked.

"I don't know," said Gwen, "But I hate it."

Gwen recognized all the girls. Eight of them were cheerleaders, the other two just rich and popular girls. They all went to her school.

In the crowd was one boy in punk style with a black hair with a green mohawk and piercings, wearing a black Bullet For The Valentine t-shirt with a shadowy skull lurked over the front, green RUDE Kelly skinny fit denim jeans and black canvas high top sneakers.

The girls were giggling and flirting. He looked scared to death. Kristy and Gwen joined the crowd. When the girls laid eyes on Gwen, they looked away.

"Gwen," said Kristy, "This is Duncan, my bro."

For a moment, neither of them said a word to each other. The girls whispered amongst themselves.

Gwen pulled out her hand to shake and Duncan pulled out his.

"Hey, Kristy," said one of the cheerleaders. "The girls and I are having a sleepover. We're gonna do makeovers and watch chick flicks. Wanna join?"

"I don't do that stuff." said Kristy. "I couldn't."

"It'll be fun."

"She said no." said Duncan.

"Yeah, you shoudn't ask her again. She'll never change her mind." Gwen added.

"How do you know?" asked the girl.

"Because I'm an Emo and Gwen's my friend!" said Kristy, pushing the girl away from Gwen.

"You shouldn't force her to do something she doesn't wanna do."

"Stay out of this, goth girl!"

One of the girls shoved Gwen very hard, knocking her to the ground. Once that was done, the popular girls began to laugh cruelly and walked off.

"What a loser." the cheerleader said.

"Her clothing really sucks." the other said.

"For the love of God!" Gwen snapped.

"Are you okay?" Duncan asked.

"Yeah, I'm fine." Gwen said as Duncan and Kristy helped her up. "I can't believe those girls aka Clones are acting so snooty these days."

"That's because they're part of their style." Kristy pointed out. "Ever since I was little, all the girls are calling me a freak, thinking that I came from outer space or something."

"Ooh, that's sucks." Duncan added.

"Come," Kristy said, "Let's go back inside the house. I feel like I'm sweating in here."

They both walked inside the house.

* * *

In the living room, Kristy, Duncan and Gwen are sitting on the couch, chatting until Kristy and Duncan's father slammed through the door.

"What did I tell you two? I told you to stay outside!"

"But it's freaking out there!" Kristy fought back, "Since Duncan and I don't have any sunscreen, isn't it okay if we borrow it for a moment?"

Mr. Burton understood. While Kristy rushed down upstairs to get sunscreen from the bathroom, Duncan spoke alone with Gwen.

"Is it really you?" he asked.

"Yep, it's me." said Gwen. "Duncan?" He was checking to make sure she was correct. "I thought I recognized you."

"I know." said Duncan, "It's been five years after TDI and TDA. I didn't know it was you until I noticed that your hair is started to grow long."

Gwen chuckled nervously, "I just had to let my hair grow."

"Well, in that case. I like the new version of you."

"Thanks."

"So...what happened between you and Trent?" Duncan asked, changing the subject.

Gwen's face faded away. "I broke up with him."

"Why?"

"Because he kept on throwing challenges for me which I want to win fair and square and now it's over. That means I had to become single once more."

"Sorry to hear that."

They both sat there in silence for a moment.

"Now that we're close friends, is it alright if we can hang out some more?" Gwen said, breaking the silence.

"Sure." Duncan said, "That will be a blast."

* * *

**End chapter**


	3. Not Alone

Sometime later, Duncan and Gwen were at the park together.

Gwen ran up the steps of the hill with Duncan right behind her. She tried to get farther away because he was right onto her. Then she got to the top and victoriously cheered until she fell onto the grass, out of air.

"You beat me," Duncan said, rather surprised.

"I always win," said Gwen, smiling.

Duncan would just laugh with disbelief. "If I'm still with Courtney," he said, "promise me that it won't damage our friendship."

"Is she a cheerleader too?"

"Not really."

"Are you guys are still together?" Gwen asked.

"Yep we sure did. That was after TDA."

"That's great." Gwen said, "Good luck with that."

Later, they walked straight home.

"See you tomorrow morning, Duncan," said Gwen.

"Kristy's coming to your place right when I leave just so you know." Duncan said.

"Perfect." she said, "I'm looking forward to it."

* * *

**(A/N: In other words, I did not support DUNCNEY for this)**

That day, Gwen and Kristy were planning a sleepover party with scary movies and gallons of caffeine.

Gwen was very excited until she watched Duncan drive off to Courtney's house. She sighed. Something strange was coming over her. She never felt this way before. She did met Courtney since TDI and TDA but she was already jealous.

She didn't know why she envied the Hispanic girl. Kristy walked through her door, wearing a dark green short sleeved nightshirt.

"Are you ok?" she asked.

"I'm fine." Gwen said, "Listen, do you know Courtney personally?"

"Talked to her once in the hall." Kristy said, "She was really nice. Why?"

"Nothing. So how much does he like her?"

"Too much." said Kristy, "If Courtney dumps him again, it's the end of his life. What's up?" Gwen said nothing for a moment. "You're jealous, aren't you?"

"No!" said Gwen.

Kristy crossed her arms and grinned. "Tell me the truth."

"Ok, I am."

"You like my brother?"

"Oh God, Kristy, please don't tell him."

"Don't worry," Kristy said, "Your secrets safe with me. In fact, you two look kinda good together. I noticed that ever since I watched TDA on TV."

"It's going over my head." said Gwen, "I can't stop thinking about him. I've gotta stop, this isn't healthy!"

"Too much love is unhealthy." Kristy concluded. "Let's just watch _Red Riding Hood _now."

"Fine." said Gwen.

And so they did.

* * *

**End chapter**

**A/N: "Red Riding Hood" is the name of the horror movie released in 2011.**


	4. Courtney

The very next day, Gwen went to Duncan's house so they could go out to lunch. When she opened the door, she was surprised to see Duncan was on the couch, kissing Courtney.

"Hi, Gwen!" said Duncan, nearly embarrassed pulling away.

"Gwen? What are you doing here?" Courtney asked, confused.

His goth friend stood there in shock. "Get ready to go, Duncan." she said, "I'm gonna use the bathroom."

"Ok." said Duncan, nodding his head. Gwen ran upstairs into Kristy's room.

"I'm so sorry," she said, hugging Gwen. "I know you're jealous but Duncan was wearing a shirt before he usually takes off his shirt when he's inside the house with Courtney."

Just as they spoke, Courtney walked upstairs and listened to them.

"How long do you think it's gonna last?" Gwen asked.

Courtney was rather shocked.

"Look," said Kristy, "Just befriend Courtney a little more. Be happy for her."

"But she has what I want."

"I know but you shouldn't fall off the bridge just yet." Kristy soothed, "Just say there. I know how you feel and I respect that. Now, dry those tears and have fun with Duncan today."

Courtney ran back down the stairs acting as if she heard nothing.

"Hey, Courtney!" Duncan yelled, "Is Gwen ready yet?"

"Almost." said Courtney.

Gwen calmly walked downstairs and walked over to Duncan.

"Let's go." she said.

"Alright," said Duncan, getting his jacket, "Bye Kristy, bye Courtney!"

Courtney blew a kiss to her boyfriend as he shut the door.

"Ok," said Kristy, "Since Duncan's gone, you should leave."

"Right." said Courtney, "See you at school in a few days."

"Got it."

* * *

Duncan and Gwen were eating lunch at a diner. Duncan had a cheeseburger while Gwen had an egg omlette. She only took a few bites on it.

"Gwen, is something wrong?" Duncan asked.

"Nothing's wrong," Gwen said calmly, "I'm just bloated. I had too much caffeine last night. So, what did you do with Courtney?"

"Saw a movie." he said, "She liked it but I thought it sucked."

"She pulled you into a chick flick, didn't she?"

"Yeah." Duncan said.

"What movie she picked?" Gwen asked.

"_Twilight_." Duncan replied, "But I made a sacrifice last night. I really wanted to see _Immortals_."

"Do you wanna go with me sometime? You know with Kristy and Courtney."

"She doesn't like horror movies but I'd be happy to take you."

"Really?"

"Yeah," Duncan said, "I need to spare some more time on her but we'll go next week."

"Sounds fun."

"I'll mark it in my phone." He pulled out his black phone and punched it in his calender.

_Immortals w/ Gwen and Kristy_

"Awesome." Gwen said.

"After today, I think you and Courtney can be friends."

"Sure. I'll give her a chance."

If she had to give Courtney a chance, maybe the CIT wouldn't be such a bad person.

* * *

**End chapter**


	5. Threatened

For about a month, Gwen got to know Courtney a little better. She was nice. Courtney was good with words and always dressed so sweet and innocent. Gwen felt satisfied at this. Months later, around July, Gwen, Duncan, Kristy and Courtney were hanging out in Duncan and Kristy's living room, playing _Ratchet & Clank: All 4 One. _They were all having a blast as they tried to shoot some bad guys. Kristy was Qwark, Duncan was Clank, Gwen was Ratchet and Courtney was Dr. Nefarious. After they played several hours, Duncan went to the kitchen to make popcorn while Kristy rushed to the bathroom, leaving Gwen and Courtney alone in the room.

"So, how's the relationship going?" Gwen asked.

"It's nice." said Courtney, "Duncan is so sweet and cute which I had a whole list that need to change. But once I change these forty-seven things about him, he will be perfect!"

"I'm lucky."

"For what?" Courtney asked, confused.

"Duncan is one of the best friends anybody could have."

"Oh really? Because you can kiss that goodbye."

Gwen looked at Courtney, shocked and surprised at what she heard, "Excuse me?"

"Stay away from him, goth girl." Courtney said, glaring at Gwen who felt scared.

"Why?"

"Because I'm his girlfriend."

"Whoa there, girl." Gwen said, defending herself, "I don't know who the hell you think you are..."

"I believe I'm Duncan's girlfriend!"

"Duncan is my friend!" Gwen pointed out. "I can't just do that to him. And being his girlfriend is no excuse to ending our friendship, you bi-"

"Well you better," Courtney said, "Stay away from him and never speak to him again or else."

"Or else what?" Gwen spat, "You gonna call that lawyer of yours?"

"Worse." said Courtney, "Much worse." Kristy came back and sat down on the couch with Duncan followed her with a popcorn bowl in hand.

"Alright, ladies," he said, "Let's start the movie."

Since then, Gwen never spoke to Duncan. She only texted him on his phone and never walked around with him. She's been doing this until summer school. She didn't even tell Kristy who would be really helpful.

* * *

**End chapter**


	6. That's Just What You Are

_"You stay away from him. Never speak to him again. Leave him alone or else!"_

That sentence spun around in Gwen's head for a long time. She didn't believe that Courtney had said that to her. She knew that she had to tell Duncan. But how? A text message? No, that would take too long. A phone call? No, she couldn't see the disbelief on his face.

In person was the best idea but what if Courtney showed up out of nowhere? Anyway, she'll find out.

During summer school, there was going to be a big party in the cafeteria. Cookies, cake and coke will be served. That would be a perfect time to tell Duncan what Courtney said.

Waking up the next day, Gwen wore a black Black Veil Brides Andy Biersack tank top with a dark blue cami underneath, Judy blue indigo skinny jeans and black flats. She was ready to tell Duncan the truth. She could not imagine any danger. After she tells Duncan, he would dump Courtney and not feel upset about it.

Gwen walked down the streets on the way to school with her hands in her pockets. It looked like Duncan and Kristy have already left. She decided to run.

Maybe Courtney was still home, getting ready to see Duncan. Gwen bursted through the school doors. The cafeteria was crowded.

Kristy was in the back when one of the senoirs tapped her shoulder and gave her a rose.

"Wow, thanks." Kristy said with surprise. "This is so pretty. Thanks, Claude."

Claude is also an emo just like her. He had dark flame red hair with layers that fall down to his shoulders like Andy Sixx, black eyeliner, a piercing on his lips and brown eyes.

"Kristy, will be my girlfriend?" he asked.

Kristy was extra surprised. She had to think.

"I understand if this is so sudden but I couldn't keep it all to myself. You're the only other Emo in this school and I really like you."

"And you didn't have to." Kristy said, hugging him, "I'd love to be your girlfriend!"

"Kristy!" Gwen yelled, breaking their hug, "Where's Duncan?"

"I don't know." said Kristy, slightly angry, "Maybe he's in the gym."

"Is he with Courtney?"

"She's not here yet."

"Oh thanks."

* * *

Gwen ran around the place, anxiously asking people Duncan knew if they've seen him. Then, right in front of the wall, Duncan stood.

"Duncan! There you are." Gwen panted, "I need to tell you something before Courtney gets here."

"Ok." said Duncan, "Something wrong? You haven't spoken to me in two months."

"Something's really wrong. I didn't have the courage until now to tell you what Courtney said to me during July."

"Was it something bad?"

"It was threatening." said Gwen, "Courtney told me..." Right at that moment, Courtney walked right in. Gwen had to finish off.

"Calm down." said Duncan, giving her his sprite. "Have a drink."

Gwen didn't sip the cup but she still had it.

"Courtney told me to stay away from you! To never speak to you again which is why I text messaged you all the time."

"Why didn't you tell me sooner?"

"I didn't have the courage to." Tears were spilling out Gwen's eyes.

"Why would Courtney do that?" he asked until he noticed Courtney right behind her.

All Gwen could do was shake her head with confusion. Then, in great fear, she fainted. The sprite spilled all over her neck and her shirt.

Duncan dropped down to check her pulse and her heartbreak. Then he checked to see if she needed CPR. Fortunately, she didn't. Duncan sighed in relief before picking up Gwen bridal style.

"Courtney, once I take this girl to the nurse, we are gonna have a long talk."

He sounded like a strict father. He walked around the spill and took Gwen to the nurse. He watched as she was placed in a small bed with a wool blanket around her. She looked like a dead body at a funeral with her fingers laced together. For a second there, Duncan thought she was dead.

"I'll be back," he told her as he walked out the door. "Courtney, get over here!"

Courtney was scared at this. No one has spoke to her like a father, even her step-dad.

"So she told you." Courtney said.

"And I'm glad she did!" Duncan snapped back, "Thanks to you, Gwen's in a coma!"

"Duncan, listen..."

"No, you listen!" Duncan yelled, "You cannot just threaten her like that!"

"Duncan!"

"Shut up. I can't belive what you said to her! She scared me half to death over there! We're done! If you're gonna go around threatening other girls then I can't be with you."

"She likes you!" Courtney pointed out, "She so head over heels for you!"

"What are you talking about?"

"She's in love with you! Don't you get it? I heard her crying to your sister that she was angry! I didn't want her ruining us!"

"Well you ruined us, Courtney!" Duncan snapped, "Because you told her that! So go find yourself another guy to hook up with. Maybe he won't have a female friend that he likes too! Now get out of my life!"

He expected Courtney to burst but instead she walked away and ran out of the school.

Duncan was proud of what he said. He walked back into the nurse's office.

"Nice shooting out there." the nurse said.

"Is Gwen gonna be ok?"

"If she doesn't wake up in a half an hour, I'm calling the hospital."

Duncan was frightened by this. He slowly bent down to whisper in Gwen's ear.

"Please wake up," he said, "I scared Courtney away and we're done for." He ran a few fingers in her loose hair. "Please." He placed a hand on one of her cheeks. To his surprise, she woke up. "How are you feeling?"

"Much better now." said Gwen, getting up.

"Look, Courtney told me your secret."

"What secret?"

"She said you like me." said Duncan. "So in case if she wasn't lying, I feel the same way about you too."

"She wasn't lying." said Gwen, "I really do like you. I always did."

Duncan gave her a warm tender smile.

"I'll take you home." he said. He helped her out of bed and walked out of the school.

Kristy nearly squealed when she saw them holding hands and smiling.

"I can't believe it!" she said, "All of us found love today!"

"Yeah." said Gwen.

"So listen, Gwen." said Duncan, "Would you like to go out to _Hot Topic _with me?"

"Like on a date?" she nodded. "Sure. I love to go."

"Great." Duncan said, smiling, "Be ready at six."

"I will."

When they were right in front of her house, they briefly hugged each other.

Gwen walked into her house and daydreamed about him while she was getting ready for their first date.

* * *

**End chapter**

**The story's not over yet as I put in the last chapter.**


	7. According to Duncan and Gwen

Gwen didn't do much. She changed her shirt because of the Sprite spill. Then throwing her shirt in the laundry basket, Gwen pulled out a Persia Champagne cream loose fitting tank top along with a black leather jacket and black faux leather pants. She took a brush and ran it throught her hair for a minute before deciding it was fluffy enough. She tied in a curly side ponytail. She put on a pair of black stiletto boots. Then she pulled out silver skull key dangle earrings and a necklace with a Alexander McQueen pearl skull pendant.

Kristy was listening to Paramore on her iPod when Duncan walked downstairs. His phone and his wallet were in hand. He was wearing a green and black plaid shirt, a black hoodie, dark denim skinny jeans and black converse Chuck Taylors. Kristy removed one of her ear phones and looked up at Duncan surprisingly.

"You look nice," she said, "Have I seen that jacket before?"

"Just brought it yesterday." said Duncan, "How does it look?"

"Looks good on you, bro."

Duncan glanced at the iPod she's holding.

"You listened to Paramore?" he asked.

"Yep. It's one of my favorite bands along with Evanescence and Black Veil Brides."

"I have my phone with me. So in case of emergency, give me a call."

"You sound like Dad." said Kristy.

"At least I'm not losing my vision or my hair." Duncan laughed. "I'll see ya around midnight."

"Fine." said Kristy.

Duncan opened the garage door and then walked across the street. He took a deep breath before ringing the doorbell. Gwen quickly answered it. There was awkward silence for a while.

"You ready?" he asked.

"Of course I'm ready." said Gwen. They walked into Dunca's garage. He handed her a motorcycle helmet.

"Put that on." he said before putting on his. He sat on his motorbike and backed out of the driveway.

Gwen then sat down behind him, putting her arms around his chest. "Hang on tight!"

They then rode off together.

* * *

When Duncan pull into the parking lot, he get off, picking Gwen up.

"Hey, put me down!" Gwen said, laughing as she hits his back with her fists.

Duncan chuckled, "Okay." He put her down and they walk into Hot Topic, looking through clothes where the song _According To You by Orianthi _begins playing out of nowhere.

While browsing, Gwen find a black Hello Kitty Kiss Girls tank top, Lovesick indigo skinny jeans and TUK black and white leather tie pointed creepers.

"Hey, Gwen!" Duncan said, looking over at her, wearing a grey fedora and a fake plastic mustache.

"When I was a young lad," he said in a fake English accent, "frolicking through the fields with my pet goat in the summer sun, those were my happiest days."

Gwen began to giggle, "Oh, Duncan,"

* * *

After Gwen paid the clothes that she brought, she and Duncan are at the food court, eating chinese food from Panada Express: white rice, orange chicken, honey walnut shrimp and BBQ pork.

"Mmm, this is good," Duncan said while eating rice and orange chicken with chopsticks.

"Sure is," Gwen agreed, eating rice, shrimp and pork.

Duncan laughed as he continues eating.

* * *

Later on, Duncan drops off Gwen in front of her house as she stepped out of it.

"Thanks for this romantic date," she said, "I had a wonderful time."

"Same here, pasty."

"Well, good night."

"Sleep well, Gwen."

That is when they leaned closer each other and began kissing tenderly. When their lips parted, Gwen walked over to her house while Duncan drove off.

When she looked back to her shoulder one last time, her lips curved into a smile.

After all, she and Duncan are now officially a couple.

* * *

**The End!**


End file.
